


From Bad To Worse

by flickawhip



Category: James Bond (Movies), Moonraker (1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Moneypenny rescues a girl.Vampire AU.





	From Bad To Worse

“I suggest you run...”

Corinne doesn’t stop to ask why, she runs. She runs and she prays, hoping that she isn’t really going to be sacrificed to the Doberman guard dogs that Drax employs. She is sobbing as she flees, tripping over all sorts of roots and leaves and stumbling onward, never once looking back or forward, just running for her life. 

She eventually pitches forward having tripped again and falls headlong into the, very clearly female, chest of someone who has gathered her close after she trips. The dogs are still yapping and the woman growls, tucking Corinne behind her back.

“Back off.”

The words are growled and the dogs screech to a halt the second she releases her fangs. Corinne, still hiding behind her, doesn’t see why they leave, they just do. She is planning to speak when the woman turns back to face her, fangs still out. 

“Y... You’re a.... vampire?”

“Yes...”

“And you don’t want to... feed off me?”

“I absolutely would feed off you, given a chance...”

Moneypenny speaks softly, tucking hair out of the girl’s eyes. Her voice low and steady, reassuring. 

“If you’d like that...”

“What is the other option... since I... owe you my... life.”

“Well, you could give me your life... let me... turn you into a vampire? I do need a child... a mentee as it were?”

Corinne paused to think, then hearing shouting, grabbed the woman’s hand. 

“We gotta go...”

She had made to leave, letting out a stifled yelp as she was pulled back, soft lips tracing the pulse in her neck before she felt fangs lightly scratch over her skin. 

“Okay... yes... yes... turn me... just get me out of here...”

Moneypenny had smiled, scooping the girl up and running with her, moving so fast the men would never find Corinne. It was, in fact, only once she had Corinne safely hidden that she again asked about turning the girl into a vampire... finding herself pleased by Corinne’s shy blush and nod. 

Being ‘out’ as a vampire was never easy, but now she didn’t have to be all alone.


End file.
